Misappropriation
Misappropriation is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Officer Frank Tenpenny during CJ's stay in Las Venturas. It can be accessed through their residence in Prickle Pine. Mission Carl finds Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski in a garden in Prickle Pine, marking their first meeting in a considerable time. Tenpenny explains that their careers in C.R.A.S.H are in jeopardy; "the gig's nearly up". After berating and punching Carl for not taking him seriously, he informs him that a DEA officer is meeting an FBI agent in Aldea Malvada with a dossier; he orders Carl to kill them both and retrieve the dossier. When Carl arrives in Aldea Malvada, he finds numerous FBI agents guarding the meeting; despite their best efforts, Carl kills them all andsuccessfully retrieves the dossier. It is important to note that only the Target needs to be killed, and the dossier retrieved; the mission can be completed without even attacking the FBI agents. An alternative scenario occurs if the Target is not killed before he enters the nearby Maverick. He will fly towards Las Venturas and eventually lands above the Emerald Isle parkade; after that, he will attempt to escape on foot. A second Maverick at Aldea Malvada allows the player to pursue. If he is not killed soon after he lands, he will eventually run to an underground car park where the player will find a large group of FBI agents, armed with AK-47's. The Target will then enter a Buffalo that is everything-proof and continue fleeing. Destroying the Maverick before the Target lands and exits it will fail the mission, because the dossier will be destroyed with it. Once the Target is killed, in any case, the dossier will be dropped and FBI agents will attempt to retrieve it. If any are successful, they will flee to the Maverick in the same way. The mission ends the moment Carl retrieves the dossier, but he will still remain under attack by FBI agents if this happens at Aldea Malvada, and any wanted levels attained will remain (unlike most missions that remove the wanted level once completed). Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill the target and grab the evidence dossier *The target is dead and has dropped the evidence dossier, grab it before anyone else does Tips and Tricks *This mission presents numerous ways to complete it. The player's choice of vehicle will have a large influence on their chances of succeeding before the helicopter leaves the ground. There is no time limit to this mission, so take as much preparation as needed. ** If the player has all gold medals in the Flying School at Verdant Meadows, one can pick up a Hunter along the way. The Hunter's immense firepower will make short work of everyone in Aldea Malvada. ** If the Hunter is not available, a Sea Sparrow spawns north of Verdant Meadows. It can be used in the same way. **The Jetpack also spawns at the airfield. It will allow the player to easily get into position to kill the Target early, and reach the dossier first. *If the player has access to the Sniper Rifle, the Target and possibly the other agents can be killed from a safe distance; there are several vantage points in around Aldea Malvada for this. Note that they will all spring into action once you shoot, so aim carefully. *If the Target escapes in the Maverick, the second Maverick offers an easy way to keep on his tail. The chase will take you fairly close to Area 69, so be careful to avoid entering its airspace. Post mission phone call Frank Tenpenny: Carl! You got that dossier? Carl Johnson: Yeah, I got the files. What you want me to do with 'em? Frank Tenpenny: We need to meet up someplace quiet and take care of things. There's a ghost town, Las Brujas in the devil's Castle, you know it? Carl Johnson: Yeah,. I'll find it. Frank Tenpenny: I know you will, I'll see you there. Carl. Gallery Image:Misappropriation-GTASA2.jpg|The FBI outpost at Aldea Malvada. Trivia *The FBI agents carry AK-47s and Micro-SMGs. This is the only mission in which they use AKs. However if you kill the target before he gets into the helicopter, the agents will revert to using Micro-SMGs. *This mission has one of the most variable spans in the game. if Carl scales the incline to the west of the agent and shoots him and his escorts it can be over in a matter of minutes, while if he mangages to escape and begins a chase in Las Venturas it can take a very long time. *It is possible to save the indestructible Buffalo, but a Tractor is required to tow it to a safehouse because the doors remain locked; using a Tow Truck will cause the Buffalo to disappear. Once saved in a garage, the doors will be unlocked. Reward As usual, Tenpenny's missions have no reward whatsoever. CJ only gets a simple text indicating that he passed the mission. However, it is required to unlock the mission High Noon. If Carl completes the mission while still at Aldea Malvada, one of the helicopters will remain at the site, though the federal agents' vehicles will disappear. A Sanchez will also be found parked among the ruins, but only on this occasion. Video walkthroughs PS2 Version de:Misappropriation es:Misappropriation pl:Defraudacja Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas